We have heroes !
by Voracity666
Summary: Il suffira d'un vilain un peu trop bien informé pour que les Avengers frôlent d'un peu trop près le plus grand des secrets gouvernementaux : les nations.


**Hey !**

**Comme je le disais sur ma page FB, j'ai eu de l'inspi pour ce X-Over lors de mon stage :)**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himeruya / Avengers appartient à Marvel.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par le Mongol.**

**(Et, non, c'est un OS, pas de suite)**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, ça se frittait dans la salle de réunion.

Les nations survivantes s'étaient réfugiées sous la grande table en chêne et jouaient aux cartes, permettant ainsi d'éviter les sorts perdus et les objets volants. Ou l'inverse, selon le combattant.

-Dans la famille Boulanger, j'aimerais le père, demanda Roumanie à Belgique.

-Pioche, lui répondit-elle.

Grommelant, il fit ce qui lui avait été répondu et laissa passer son tour. Personne n'avait cette satané famille, ou quoi ?

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il fut soufflé par une explosion qui le jeta à terre, au même titre que les autres.

Le mur du bâtiment venait d'exploser.

Prévenus par JARVIS, les Avengers étaient arrivés le plus vite possible, empêchant le vilain du moment -un type obscur- de faire exploser une nouvelle bombe.

-Barton et Natasha, vous évacuez les civils, Stark vous repérez et désamorcez les bombes, Banner vous... Hulk, d'accord, tu aides en soulevant les gravats. Compris ?

Le groupe obtempéra et se dispersa selon l'ordre que leur avait donné le capitaine. Quant à Thor, il était absent, rappelé à Asgard la veille.

Heureusement, les hauts dignitaires de l'OTAN étaient plus secoués que blessés.

-Tout le monde est là ? Voulut savoir Captain America.

Les bureaucrates se regardaient, comme si ils hésitaient à parler. Mais de quoi ?

-Je répète, est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Le bâtiment menace de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, c'est dangereux ! Reprit-il d'une voix forte.

Mais leur manège continuait. C'est à ce moment-là que Iron Man lui tapota à l'épaule et lui annonça que les bombes avaient été désamorcées. Selon les deux agents du SHIELD, il n'y aurait également plus personne.

-Eh bien, évacuez les lieux, ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

Steve garda tout de même un œil sur ces politiciens qui jetaient des regards inquiets et un peu coupable en direction du bâtiment. Ils cachaient quelque chose, c'était forcé.

Des agents du SHIELD étaient en train de poser des charges d'explosifs pour changer le bâtiment en tas de cailloux, avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur les passants.

Il fallait les arrêter, Steve, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Comme au ralenti, il vit l'agent de niveau quatre appuyer sur le bouton commandant l'explosion. Il courut vers lui dans un « nooooon » semblable à un meuglement.

Et rien ne se passa.

Une large plaque de métal fut rejetée en leur direction, suivie d'une profonde inspiration.

-Enfin sorti, c'est pas trop tôt, grommela Islande.

-Tu te plains, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, lui fit remarquer Croatie.

Ils s'extirpèrent de sous la table, s'époussetant avec application. Un peu plus loin, USA -qui avait soulevé l'énorme débris leur permettant de se dégager- continuait d'aider ses collègues à se sortir de leur situation.

-J'ai des raisons de me plaindre, j'étais coincé avec _Danemark_, siffla-t-il sur un ton mauvais.

Son ami lui tapota alors l'épaule en signe de soutien.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne : le viking avait peur du noir et avait tendance à raconter n'importe quoi pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais, _vraiment_ n'importe quoi. Bien que le plus drôle était lorsqu'il dévoilait de grands secrets, que ce soient les siens ou ceux qu'on avait pu lui confier un jour.

-Ha ha ha ! Riait avec force l'Américain.

Il y allait de son petit discours sur le fait qu'il allait tous les sauver et qu'il était donc le héros de l'histoire. Du grand Alfred, quoi.

Des nations poussaient parmi les débris, tels des champignons, tentant de se rendre présentables malgré la poussière et les morceaux de ciments.

-ANGLETERRE ! Rugit un homme masqué. C'est encore l'un de tes fichus sorts, c'est ça ? Non content d'avoir changé Kiku en chat, tu détruis le siège de l'OTAN, maintenant ?!

Il s'agitait violemment, prêt à rappeler au Britannique que lui aussi avait été un empire craint. À ses côtés, Grèce veillait au grain, prêt à laisser « malencontreusement » traîner l'extrémité de sa croix dans le passage du Turc qui était passé à sa langue nationale pour les insultes.

-Ah, il a renouvelé son répertoire, fit remarquer Roumanie tout en occupant son ami avec un bâton.

De là où ils étaient, les Avengers pouvaient très clairement voir les blessures se résorber, les fractures se réduire en un battement de cil. C'était encore plus rapide que pour le Captain ou Thor ! Sauf qu'ils n'avaient en rien l'air Asgardiens et que Steve était le seul à avoir reçu du super sérum, en dehors du crâne rouge, bien évidemment.

Bientôt, il ne resta que les vêtements froissés et les cheveux poussiéreux.

Hongrie avait sorti sa poêle fétiche et la faisait rebondir sur son autre main.

-Qui est l'enfoiré de fils de pute qui a fait sauter l'immeuble ? J'allais gagner d'une seconde à l'autre !

Ils étaient quelques uns à regretter l'absence de Autriche, qui ne faisait pas partie de l'OTAN. Il devait bien en rire, d'ailleurs.

Au besoin, ils avaient Roumanie, de toutes façons. Une petite soupape de sécurité.

Le vilain, bien amoché, eut la mauvaise idée de se faire entendre à ce moment-là.

-Vous n'êtes que des pantins dans les mains des gouvernements ! Vous n'avez pas à décider de notre vie alors que vous n'êtes pas humains !

Ils furent plusieurs à tiquer, mais seuls Canada et Hongrie agirent. Le premier sortit sa crosse de hockey préférée et la seconde s'échauffa les poignets.

-Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir ! Ou bonjour, si vous êtes du bon côté du méridien de Greenwich ! En direct, sous vos yeux, une petite partie amicale de... de... comment on peux appeler ça, les gars ? Chuchota Portugal à ses collègues.

-Le pockey ! S'exclamèrent joyeusement France et Espagne.

-Une partie amicale de pockey, donc ! Reprit le latino avec sa voix de commentateur sportif. La défense hongroise lance le le...

-Le ballon ! Souffla son frère.

-Mais il ressemble pas à un ballon, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Aie l'esprit du sport et regarde avec ton cœur ! S'incrusta Francis.

-Réception canadienne du ballon ! Nous avons affaire à un jonglage absolument PARFAIT !

Confortablement installée, Belgique proposait chocolat et gaufres au public alors que son frère, lui, vendait une toute autre marchandise.

-Mais pourquoi je voudrais du poisson salé ? D'accord, d'accord, je l'achète, cessez de me regarder ainsi ! Couina un passant.

-C'est presque du vol, à ce prix, susurra Pologne qui arrangeait sa coiffure et ses ongles.

Il fut fusillé du regard à son tour, mais n'eut aucune réaction. Suède était plus effrayant.

Alfred jouait les cheerleaders avec son burger et son milk-shake, en faveur de son frère qui était tout simplement enragé, ce qui terrifiait son _daddy_ qui ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé pour que son « Matthew adoré et tout mignon » vire berseck.

La réponse était dans le hockey, mon cher, dans le hockey, ha ha ha ha.

-Par mama Hispanie ! Quelle passe ! Tout en douceur et pourtant !

-« Mama Hispanie » ? gloussa Francis.

-Chuut ! Imagine qu'il t'entende ! Murmura son vieil ami en retenant avec peine ses ricanements.

Les deux fauteurs de trouble s'isolèrent pour rire en paix, vite rejoints par l'insulaire qui voulait partager sa déprime de papa raté avec eux.

Et, au milieu de tout ça, Allemagne. Qui devait surveiller Italie du Nord qui encourageait lui aussi leurs deux collègues et éviter les tirs de gravats de la part de Italie du Sud, mécontent de s'être retrouvé pris au piège avec l'autre _potato macho_.

Lorsque sa patience ne fut plus, il explosa et remit les pendules à l'heure, rendant le sérieux à tout le monde, pendant au moins quelques millièmes de secondes où les agents du SHIELD avaient pu récupérer le criminel qui bavait du sang.

Nick Fury profita de ce calme relatif pour rejoindre le grand blond qui semblait être le chef de tout ce petit monde.

-Quelle est la raison de cet attroupement ? Ignorez-vous donc que nous ne sommes pas n'importe où ?

Le regard de glace ne le fit pas flancher lorsqu'il se porta sur lui. Il frissonna, tout juste. Il avait dû attraper un rhume.

-Nous nous trouvons au siège de l'OTAN, nous en avons plus que conscience, lui répondit un autre blond avec un béret et une marinière.

-Enfin, ce qu'il en reste, ricana un blond (encore) à la forte carrure et à la chevelure impossible.

-La ferme, Danemark, soupirèrent en chœur les autres.

Alors ces personnes utiliseraient des noms de pays pour se nommer ? Secte ou terroristes ?

-Qu'avez-vous à voir avec l'acte d'aujourd'hui ? Quelles sont vos revendications ? Reprit le borgne en voulant se rendre intimidant.

Ils lui baillèrent au visage comme réponse.

-PASTAAAA ! S'exclama subitement Feliciano, manquant de peu Ludwig qui évita le poing avec la force de l'habitude.

-TOMATOOO ! Répondit Antonio.

Tout un chacun s'amusa à réclamer leurs aliments préférés, comme Roumanie qui s'amusa à attraper Fury par les épaules et à frôler sa jugulaire de sa canine, dans une pure imitation vampire.

-Du saaang, susurra-t-il avec son bel accent roumain.

Par réflexe, Fury lui tira une balle sans que qui que ce soit n'ait eut le temps de le voir sortir son arme.

Tombant sur le sol avec une gerbe de sang, Vlad poussa un cri affreux, se tenant la tête et roulant sur le sol, effrayant les civils et les agents présents.

-FURY ! Rugit Stark en relevant son casque. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

-Ce... ce... il m'a attaqué, vous en êtes conscients ! Se défendit-il.

Autant les civils et les agents étaient choqués et semblaient s'inquiéter pour le blessé, autant ses camarades n'en avaient cure. Certains, même, riaient !

D'ailleurs, l'enragée à la poêle eut même l'outrecuidance de lui donner un coup de pied !

Quelle ne fut pas leur étonnement lorsque le blond se releva avec un sourire un peu idiot et commença à se disputer avec la Hongroise qui le lui rendit bien.

Pas un impact, pas la moindre blessure. Il lui cracha même la balle à la figure !

-Mais c'est quoi ces monstres ? Bégaya un niveau trois.

Il était un peu trop près de Steve qui le fusilla du regard. Différent de la norme n'était pas forcément un synonyme de « monstre ».

Ludwig hésitait à se faire entendre, mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui dégela la situation.

-Vlad et mademoiselle Hedervary ! Cessez donc de vous battre comme des chiffonniers !

Son accent était semblable à celui de « Vlad », le blond bizarre.

-Ce n'est pas très convenable, surenchérit une femme au tailleur et au chignon impeccables.

Derrière, un homme dont le costume avait souffert de l'explosion courut vers Belgique et ils se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras avant de s'examiner rapidement.

-Vous n'avez rien ? J'avais peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

-Tout va bien, et vous ? Je suis plus robuste que j'en ai l'air, vous savez !

-Quelques coupures, mais tout va bien.

Ainsi, quelque politiciens allèrent prendre des nouvelles de leurs nations, certains se désolant d'avoir été interrompus en pleine réunion à décisions importantes, d'autres partageaient leur peur, l'émotion les quittant peu à peu.

-Excusez-moi... s'avança Captain America.

Il fut interrompu par Alfred qui lui sauta quasiment dessus tout en mouvements et bruits. Dans son dos, Slovaquie lâcha un discret « Kol kol kol » qui le calma pendant quelques instants et troubla les trois Baltes à proximité.

-Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? Lui proposa un blond aux yeux d'un vert étonnant.

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui est en train de se passer... marmonna le soldat avant de se reprendre. Le bâtiment va s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre, je vous demande de bien évacuer le périmètre !

Et ce fut fait en moins de deux, déprimant Nick Fury au passage.

* * *

-C'est bien mignon, tout ça, mais vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi je me coltine cinquante-six gugusses dont la moitié sont dotés de facultés anormales ? Grommela Tony dans son verre.

-Parce que leur hôtel n'est pas plus sûr, et qu'il est hors de question dans les locaux du SHIELD, répondit laconiquement Banner en nettoyant ses lunettes.

À vrai dire, les politiciens avaient décidé de reprendre leur réunion, bien que la plupart des documents avaient été réduits en fumée, et avaient pour cela réquisitionné une grande salle de réunion, justement. Ça, ça ne gênait pas tant que ça l'ingénieur qui évitait ces pièces autant que possible.

Par contre... les vingt-huit autres qui squattaient allègrement _leur_ penthouse, c'était intolérable !

-Dis-donc, tu l'avais pas déjà joué, cet as de cœur ? Voulut savoir Luxembourg sur un ton suspicieux.

-T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Jura Albanie. Dis tout de suite que je triche !

-Si je peux me permettre, messieurs, c'est effectivement vrai, cet as de cœur a déjà été joué lors des tours précédents, annonça JARVIS.

Contrairement à la généralité des gens ignorant l'existence de ce dernier, il n'y eut aucune réaction d'étonnement voire de peur. À peine un sourcil haussé, à vrai dire.

-AH ! Tu vois !

Luxembourg jeta ses cartes sur la table en râlant, le regard de sa grande-sœur sur lui afin de s'assurer qu'il ne dise aucun gros mot. Sinon, pas de dîner.

Dans son coin, Belgique discutait avec Hongrie et Slovaquie. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être la dernière recette à la mode que le meilleur moyen pour embobiner son boss.

-Et puis, sérieusement, c'est qui ces zozos ?! Continuait Tony qui ne décolérait pas.

De son côté, Steve -qui avait enfilé une tenue civile- papotait bien tranquillement avec les deux Italie sous le regard de Ludwig qui gardait une certaine distance avec ce symbole de la seconde Guerre Mondiale.

En bons agents du SHIELD, Clint et Natasha surveillaient ce qui se passait et étaient prêts à agir au moindre souci.

Les quelques Ottomans s'étaient réunis dans un coin et se charriaient mutuellement, satisfaits malgré tout de se voir de manière non politique.

Bref, aucune raison de s'inquiéter, le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'était la partie de poker qui dégénérerait en bagarre de rue. Ou, que Arthur ne décide de sortir sa baguette étoilée.

Là, ça ferait mal.

-HAHAHA ! Craignez ma puissance, misérables avortons !

Ou qu'un autre vilain ne se pointe pour tenter d'avoir la tour pour lui tout seul.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard pour savoir qui voulait prendre la peine de de s'occuper d'un suicidaire pareil.

Mais ils n'eurent pas à tergiverser longtemps, un éclair bleu vif traversant le salon en direction du futur tas de viande.

-Un papillon... Il s'est changé en paillon...

-Arthur, t'es vraiment trop nul ! Se moqua Roumanie.

-T'as qu'à faire mieux, si tu t'en sens capable ! Ragea-t-il.

Avec un air supérieur, le faux vampire se redressa et chargea ses mains d'une lueur orangée avant de les diriger vers l'insecte qui voletait en tout sens.

-Une goule... Tu le trouvais pas assez dangereux, c'est ça ?

-Il était déguisé en sac poubelle, là il fait vraiment peur ! Commenta le Roumain.

-Vous manquez tellement de classe, soupira Albanie en s'y mettant à son tour.

Une espèce de dragon prit alors place.

-Et un Bolla, un !

-Bof, répondirent-ils.

S'en allant bouder dans un coin, l'Albanais marmonna des malédictions à leur encontre. Lui, au moins, il avait le sens de l'esthétisme !

-Un dragon, balbutia Steve. C'est de pire en pire...

Comment combattre ce genre de bestiole lorsque vous n'êtes que des humains ? Aussi cheatés qu'ils étaient, ça allait pas être de la tarte... Enfin, c'était sans compter sur notre héros préféré, bien évidemment.

-LEEROOOOOOY JENKIIIIIIIINS !

-Il a pas fait ce que je pense avoir vu ? Supplia Espagne d'une petite voix.

-Si tu veux dire sauter sur un dragon et le bourrer de coups de pieds et de poings, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que si.

-Arthuuuur, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ce gamin lorsqu'il était sous ta responsabilité, sérieusement ?

-Je vous ferais remarquer qu'il est ainsi depuis qu'il a pris son indépendance, grommela le susnommé, vexé.

-Mais bien sûr, on va te croire, chantonnèrent en chœur Antonio et Francis.

En l'absence de Gilbert, ces deux-là étaient pires que d'ordinaire.

De son côté, USA détruisait copieusement l'être maléfique qui était tellement surpris par les derniers événements qu'il ne pensait pas à se défendre plus que ça.

-Ha ha ha ! S'exclama-t-il de son rire particulièrement agaçant.

Un dernier coup et, emballé c'est pesé, le dragon fut mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Euh, vous pourriez lui redonner visage humain ? Poliment Steve.

-Pourquoi donc ? Ça lui va très bien ! Assura Pologne avec un ton ne souffrant pas de réplique.

-Mais...

Norvège soupira bruyamment et, d'un revers de poignet, annula les métamorphoses successives. Mais il ne soigna pas les blessures pour autant, son élan de bonté ne s'éternisant pas.

-Bon, maintenant que l'histoire est réglée, je retourne à ma partie ! Déclara Alfred en rejoignant son frère, Estonie et Clint à leur Mario Kart.

D'ailleurs, ils râlaient du temps qu'il avait pris pour l'achever, comme quoi il avait fait exprès parce qu'il perdait.

-La mauvaise foi, c'est pas un trait Kirkland, ça ? Marmonna Francis. Enfin, mon lapin, je ne disais pas ça pour toi !

Esquivant habilement les pitoyables tentatives pour le cogner, le Français faisait tourner en bourrique son meilleur ennemi.

-Ils me donnent mal à la tête, se plaignait Tony.

-Ouais, bah, nous on les supporte depuis leur création, alors bon... râla Turquie qui passait à côté.

-Leur création ? Releva l'ingénieur, subitement intéressé.

-Bah oui. Une fois que l'autre folle de Gaule a disparut, son fils est devenue la terre des Francs. Et Britannia évaporé, Arthur est devenu l'Angleterre. Rien de très inhabituel, vous savez.

-Continuez, continuez... l'encouragea-t-il.

-J'avais deux amies, durant les temps antiques. Elles ont fini par disparaître à leur tour, me laissant leurs fils. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez en voir un, là, dit-il en pointant Grèce qui dorlotait un chaton. Y'avait aussi Scandinavie, une femme complètement givrée mais qui se battait comme vingt hommes. Elle a laissé une tripotée de gamin, comme Islande, Danemark et Norvège. Mais, le pire, ce fut lors de la chute de Rome. Cet enfoiré a été le dernier, il a tenu jusqu'au bout ce salaud !

-Vous semblez ne pas l'aimer, releva Bruce.

-Il m'a volé la femme que j'aimais, se contenta-t-il de marmonner. Enfin, bref. En crevant, il a laissé des dizaines d'orphelins derrière lui et on s'est tous battus pour récupérer les terres. Moi, j'ai pu récupérer ce fainéant de Grec, le Bulgare, le Roumain, cette garce de Hongroise, l'Égyptien -le plus calme de tous- et la larve de Chypre. Pas ma meilleure idée, mais j'avais promis à leurs mères d'en prendre soin...

Ils finirent par discuter à bâtons rompus sur l'histoire, appréciant le point de vue de quelqu'un qui l'avait vécue d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fallut se dire adieu, ce fut avec des promesses de se revoir, ou d'au moins donner des nouvelles.

-DISPERSION ! Hurla Luxembourg en courant dans l'aéroport.

-C'est encore un enfant, rit Belgique. Mais il n'a pas totalement faux, nous prenons tous des vols différents !

-Sauf nous, claironna Boris en prenant son meilleur ami par les épaules. Vlad reste avec moi jusqu'à ma capitale !

Ils rirent ensemble, parlant dans diverses langues sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Au nom de tous mes camarades, je vous remercie de nous avoir prêté votre toit le temps du séjour, dit Allemagne, de manière très formelle.

Malheureusement pour lui, Feliciano qui s'accrochait à son bras tout en babillant en italien cassait le sérieux qui le nimbait.

-T'en fais pas, répondit Tony avec la détente qui le caractérisait. La tour est trop vide de toute façon, alors faut bien la remplir de temps à autre !

Il ne vit pas le regard amusé de Natasha dans son dos. Oui, bon, il avait fini par les apprécier, ces drôles d'énergumènes qui avaient ravi ses papilles, par leurs savoir-faire culinaire, et ses oreilles, par leurs connaissances.

-Oh, c'est mon vol ! À charge de se revoir, gamin ! Ricana le Turc.

Un dernier signe de la main et il attrapa Héraklès par le col afin qu'il le suive, son vol à lui se trouvant être la porte à côté.

Et c'est ainsi que, petit à petit, les vingt-six nations s'envolèrent vers l'Europe (ou presque), laissant cinq Avengers avec un blond surexcité et un autre plus calme.

-Et vous ne partez pas, vous ?

-Je suis chez moi, ici ! Rit bruyamment Alfred. Je suis les États-Unis, après tout ! Quand à Matthew, mon frère, il reste pour le week-end ! Après, il rentrera sûrement à Ontario, la capitale canadienne.

-En fait, c'est pas là que je vis, mais c'est pas grave, soupira l'autre nation.

Sous le regard surpris de son aîné, il lui rappela qu'il vivait à proximité de cette ville, mais qu'il préférait le calme des coins reculés.

Ils finirent par partir à leur tour, quittant les cinq héros.

-N'empêche, c'est bizarre que même le SHIELD ignorait leurs existences, marmonna alors Clint.

-Hé ! Il faut bien que certains secrets restent secrets ! Se moqua Tony

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Ricana l'archer.

-Laisse JARVIS en dehors de ça !

Se taquinant toujours, le petit groupe rejoignit les SUVs garés devant l'aéroport.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
